ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben's return
Opening: Warner Bros. Pictures logo goes green, the music is LOUDER than before. You still hear rustiness as it get's closer, but you might need to get your ears checked if you keep hearing it in your everyday life. Cut to black We see a body being moved through a hospital in an ICU bed. A sheet covers the body, and the arm is slowly slipping out. There is also a watch on the wrist, though it looks like it imploded. The arm is also mostly covered in gangrene from a serious burn. Doctor One: Is he breathing? Doctor Two: I think D1: You're a doctor god damn it! You only have one job! They take the body to the surgery room, and start opperating. They put a breathing mask on the patient. We see his face as the sheets unravel. It's Benjamin Tennyson. The Doctors use their equitment to try and remove the device. D1: We have to remove this device. It's slowly posining his blood streamSurgeon One:It's no use captain. We tried everything. There's nothing we can do. Unless you can suggest something.D1:Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor not a surgen All the surgeons are puzzled over what to do S1: That's it I suppose. We lost. The hero that was lost when earth needed him most comes back, only to be let down by us Just before they take Ben out of life support, a man walks into the room Man: Wait. S1: Who are you? Man: A friend. And I have a suggestion. S1: Then tell us genious. Man: Well, we could just cut his wrist off. Stop the toxins from going any further. S1: But, then what about the bleeding? Man: Are you mentally handicapped? Wrap cloth around it so he doesn't lose a lot of blood. Ben's face starts to go green. His veins star to pop out in his head, like it looks really disgusting, a mesapotania of veins on his face.Man:And it looks like you're running out of time The camera goes to Ben's POV, and we see the surgeons around him, and as they bring the a light close to Ben's face, the screen slowly fades to white. ---- Three Days later Benjamin Tennyson wakes up. The camera is at Ben's POV. He stands up from his hospital bed, and removes the drips from his hand. He runs to a mirror. We see that he is now clean shaven, as he rubs his hands over his chin. He also realises that he is missing a hand. Ben: WHAT THE! The door opens. A pair of surgeons walk into the room, one at a time of course. S1: Hello there Mr. Tennyson Ben: What the heck happened to my hand? And where's my watch?S1:Now, this might be a little hard to digest, but we had to cut it. Ben: You did what? S1: You see Mr Tennyson, when you slammed that knife into your watch, it released an explosion big enough that it destroyed your house. The firemen, thankfully, got you out of the rubble. When we were doing an autopsy, we saw that the only way to get that watch was to cut your hand. Ben: AUTOPSY? WHAT? S1: I'm just messing with you Ben. There was a toxin that was being released in your watch, that was trying to enter your blood stream. Had we not cut your hand, it would have poisoned you. Ben: Where's my watch? It starts to rain outside of the hospital. S1: A man said he wanted to...examine it Ben: Did he give you a name? S1: Just an alias: Dr. W Thunder is heard, and immediatly afterwards- Cut to black Category:Episodes Category:Unknowns